<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подарок by KHR_Team_FB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387957">Подарок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB'>KHR_Team_FB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На предложение пойти нахер Найто, как обычно, не реагирует</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Naito Longchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На предложение пойти нахер Найто, как обычно, не реагирует. Его улыбка не тускнеет.</p><p>— Подумать только, даже ты кому-то даришь подарки!</p><p>Он садится на угол стола, закидывает ногу на ногу, его кожаные брюки скрипят. Бьякуран снова опускает глаза и теперь видит только его беспокойные пальцы, ощупывающие край столешницы.</p><p>— Представь себе.</p><p>Найто слишком много, чтобы его игнорировать — но недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать раздражение от его присутствия. Он молчит и, вероятно, наблюдает.</p><p>Уголки красной в золотую ёлочку упаковочной бумаги снова не сходятся в центре. Бьякуран вздыхает и разворачивает лист — осторожно, чтоб не остался залом.<br/>
— А кому это? — спрашивает Найто.</p><p>Коробка на вид совершенно невзрачная, чисто белая. Бьякуран написал на ней «С Рождеством!», но это общие слова. Подарок может предназначаться кому угодно. Хотя конечно, лежащий на столе бант — легкомысленного розового цвета и в блестку — мог бы навести на определённые мысли, но Найто в целом не очень наблюдателен.</p><p>Бьякуран смотрит на проигравшую в неравной битве упаковочную бумагу и берет новый, уже четвертый лист. Хорошо, что он учел свои слабые места и запасся заранее.</p><p>Печатать на клавиатуре или драться для него гораздо проще, чем складывать бумагу точно по схеме.</p><p>Найто шумно вздыхает и наклоняется, его волосы соскальзывают с плеч и мажут кончиками по столу.</p><p>— Можно, я помогу?</p><p>— А ты умеешь? — вскидывает брови Бьякуран, но прежде, чем он спохватывается, Найто мягко забирает у него и коробку, и лист.</p><p>— Пантера жутко злится, когда подарок завернут не идеально. А когда она злится, она не говорит об этом, нет. Она швыряет нож вам в голову.</p><p>Бумага в его руках шуршит и хрустит.</p><p>— Это хорошо, что она любит аккуратность, конечно. Я так не умею. Но она же не может упаковать подарки для самой себя, а?</p><p>Найто аккуратно сгибает лист так, что бумага как будто сама собой принимает нужную форму. Ни одного лишнего залома, уголки ровно в центре и загнуты точно по высоте коробки.</p><p>— Клей есть?</p><p>Бьякуран давит вздох и молча подает клеевой карандаш. Ему интересно, он заглядывает Найто в лицо — и видит слегка приподнятые брови и плотно сжатые губы. Найто старается, но без особого напряга. Он заканчивает заклеивать уголки, еще раз с силой проводит по бумаге ладонью и кладет коробку на стол. </p><p>— Готово. Ну так, для кого стараешься?</p><p>Бьякуран молча мажет бант клеем. Можно было, кстати, обвязать лентой, но ему лень возиться. Кто ж знал, что в Найто внезапно обнаружатся доселе скрытые способности к оригами.</p><p>— Попробуй угадать, — говорит он.</p><p>Найто фыркает.</p><p>— Я тебе что, Шерлок? Я не знаю, что это, и на коробке ничего толком не написано. Кстати, это ты сам написал?</p><p>Бьякуран вынужден смириться с фактом, что за время отношений Найто даже не попытался запомнить его почерк.</p><p>— Это кому-то, кто знает японский, — тем временем рассуждает Найто. — Вообще-то я могу вспомнить кучу народу, кто его хоть немного, да учил. Но раз ты поздравляешь на нём — он родной. Кто-то из Японии, кто тебе близок…</p><p>Бьякуран буквально по его голосу слышит, что он в своих умозаключениях свернул не туда.</p><p>— О-о, — Найто хихикает, — надеюсь, это не мне. Я заслужил чего-то лучшего, чем розовый бантик.</p><p>— Да? А по-моему, он нормальный.</p><p>— Он розовый.</p><p>— Адресату подойдет. — Бьякуран закрывает клей и выпрямляется, рассматривая коробку. Она выглядит поразительно аккуратно, хоть сейчас фотографируй на какую-нибудь рождественскую открытку. — Адресат — не ты, можешь думать дальше.</p><p>Найто соскальзывает со стола, потягивается, хрустя суставами.</p><p>— Да ну его, влом.</p><p>Бьякуран косится на него, чтоб посмотреть, как он гнёт спину, как его волосы беспорядочно рассыпаются по плечам.</p><p>Потом снова переводит взгляд на коробку.</p><p>Если честно, он никогда еще не позволял никому помогать с подарком для Блюбелл. В этом мире, где она — не калека, а многообещающая юная спортсменка, между ними не такая уж и тесная связь. Редкие звонки и переписка, подарки на Рождество. Бьякурана никто не заставляет делать Блюбелл подарки, порой ему кажется: перестань он их присылать — она не удивится. Блюбелл ведь уже знает, что он умеет отбрасывать хвосты быстрее, чем ящерица. Но Бьякуран всё равно присылает ей что-нибудь небольшое, милое и по возможности полезное. Просто так, примерно по той же причине, по которой он не сгоняет Найто со своего стола.</p><p>Интересно, Блюбелл заметит разницу?</p><p>Ей понравится?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>